It is generally known to provide a lavatory system having at least one fixture that conventionally requires manual manipulation by a user in order to operate. It is further known to provide an electrical and/or electronic control system with such a fixture for providing “hands-free” operation of the fixture. Not requiring a user to physically contact or touch the fixture for its operation may be desirable for various sanitary and/or accessibility considerations.
A power source is necessary when using an electronic and/or electrical control system to control a fixture. When available and desirable, power is commonly provided by an AC power line. However, when not available or not desirable, alternative power sources are utilized. Known alternative power sources include energy storage elements such as batteries and capacitors. However, control systems that use such energy storage elements have disadvantages, including having a power source with a relatively finite operating life that often must be periodically changed, reenergized, or otherwise maintained.
It would be advantageous to provide a lavatory system for use in commercial, educational, or residential applications, having one or more fixtures and a control system for enabling “hands-free” operation of the fixtures wherein the control system is powered by means other than an AC power line (e.g., energy storage element, etc.). It would also be advantageous to provide a control system for use with a lavatory system that can prolong the operating life of an energy storage element by reducing or minimizing the required power consumption of the control system. It would further be advantageous to provide a control system that minimizes or reduces power consumption by increasing the speed at which the control system processes a signal representative of the environment near the fixture (a sensing region). It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory system having a photovoltaic system that can provide electrical energy to a control system and/or a fixture of the lavatory system. It would further be advantageous to incorporate photovoltaic cells into the support structure of a lavatory system (such as a usable surface). It would further be advantageous to provide a power management system providing for the efficient use of electrical energy generated by a photovoltaic system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a lavatory system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.